On Your Mark, Get Set, Don't Blink!
by Thesml216
Summary: Hiei doesn't know what staring contests are, but Yusuke is more than willing to teach him about them. No lemon.


On Your mark, get set, don't blink!

Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warnings: slight ooc, no lemon, tiny bit of fluff if you squint really hard and turn your head to the side

"What are you morons doing?" Hiei asked as he climbed in Yusuke's open window and leaped off of his bed. He watched as Yusuke sat on the foot of the bed and Kuwabara sat in the desk chair, which was pulled up closer to the bed and facing it. They just continued to sit there staring into each other's eyes.

Hiei flitted over to Kuwabara's side and drew his sword, "Answer me or you die, oaf!"

Kuwabara narrowly dodged the katana coming right at him and Yusuke cheered, "Yes! I win! Ha, you owe me ten bucks!" He turned to the fire demon whose sword was now pointed at said spirit detective, "Thanks, Hiei."

"Hey, that wasn't fair! You know I would've creamed you if that little runt hadn't tried to chop me to bits!" Kuwabara shouted as he jumped about and pointed at Hiei.

"If you want to keep that finger, oaf, then I suggest you stop pointing at me and tell me what you two were doing." Hiei snarled as he turned his sword back on Kuwabara.

"Fair, smair. You blink, you lose, that's how you play the game, and since you bet ten dollars that you would win, and you lost, you owe me ten bucks." Yusuke said as he stood and walked over to stand behind Hiei.

"We were having a staring contest Hiei. Put your sword down and I'll explain how we have one." Yusuke spoke calmly as he placed a hand on said fire demon's shoulder. "Fine, Detective." Hiei said as he sheathed his katana and turned to face Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled down at the red eyed demon then looked up to see Kuwabara trying to slip out of the room. "Not so fast, Kuwabara you still owe me ten bucks." Yusuke said facing the poofy haired man-boy. "Fine, Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed over a ten to Yusuke and said, "I'm leaving before you haggle me out of anymore of my money." Kuwabara left as the spirit detective stuffed the bill into his pocket and turned to find Hiei now sitting in the desk chair.

"So Detective," Hiei glanced up into the detective's brown eyes, "Are you going to explain to me what this 'staring contest' is or not?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Yusuke said as he walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed facing the spiky haired demon. "Okay Hiei, a staring contest is very easy. All you have to do is stare at the other person and whoever blinks first loses. You can try and get the other person to blink by pretty much any antic except blowing in their eyes, causing them pain, or pretending like you are going to cause them pain. Pretty simple, right?" Yusuke explained to the contemplating fire demon.

"Yes, it sounds like something a ningen would think up." Hiei said as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the desk chair, "However, I would like to purpose a challenge, Detective. I suggest that we have one of these 'staring contests' and if I win then you must do everything that I command you to do for the next three days."

"Okay Hiei, I'll accept your challenge," Yusuke said as he smirked down at the red eyed chibified demon before him, "But if I win you have to do whatever I say for a whole week."

"Fine, Detective I can't wait to see you doing every little thing that I tell you to do, and that means anything I tell you to do." Hiei smirked back, staring straight into the pretty brown eyes of the spirit detective. "We'll see about that, Hiei. Let's begin."

The tow stared deeply into each other's eyes, both unblinking. "So Detective," Hiei asked, "Ready to lose?" "You might as well give up now, Hiei. There's no way I'm gonna let you win." Yusuke smirked.

As soon as Yusuke stopped talking Hiei flitted up and pressed his lips to Yusuke's. Keeping their eyes open all the while Yusuke kissed back. Hiei's lips felt warm and gentle against Yusuke's own velvety, smooth lips. Yusuke slightly opened his mouth as he felt the fire demon's tongue gently brush across the detective's lips asking for permission to enter the sweet chamber that was his mouth. "mmh!" Yusuke moaned as he tasted Hiei's molten flavored mouth. Yusuke closed his eyes just as their tongues began to entangle in a sinfully sweet dance that would always be uniquely theirs. Hiei slipped out of the kiss, "You lose, Detective." "I don't care; I've wanted to do that for quite a while now." Yusuke replied in a slightly husky tone. "Good," Hiei kissed the detectives nose, "For your first command, I order you to kiss me again."

"Yes sir." Yusuke said as he obeyed his new master.

Thank you for reading this and please leave a review letting me know how I did. This is only my second fic to write and I would like to try and improve my writing skills, so please let me know if you have any suggestions.


End file.
